Forever Yours
by Kara Papas
Summary: Oneshot The final battle from the last chapter mentioned in Meine Liebe.


A/N: For those of you who have just opened this I urge you to read the story Meine Liebe if you haven't already. This story roughly details in oneshot element of how Kuga Natsuki falls in battle.

This is short and simple. I really don't like murdering my characters but it is an effective element for a tragic love which Natsuki and Shizuru embody perfectly.

* * *

**Forever Yours - **_by kara papas_

**  
**_"The clouds that gather round the setting sun, Do take a sober colouring from an eye, That hath kept watch o'er man's mortality" -__William Wordsworth_

The winds moaned in the wake of the traveling calivery of mounted samurai led by the fearless Kuga Natsuki. The sun was peaking over the horizon as the morning dew showered from the hoofs of the steeds as the earth torn from the ground and into the air. Each galloping sound reflected the beating of a warriors heart torn from the battlefield long ago. Her body stretched across the bed of her lord and lover the tawny haired woman weeped knowing that the odds were very slim that any of the Kuga Clan would survive.

The battlefield was no stranger to the raven haired woman who sat upon her noble steed Duran patting the beast's neck. Her green eyes looked everywhere as the sun was half raised over the field illuminating the enormous battalion of samurai and simple soldiers that the warring clan had. The brave and still young Natsuki held tightly on her helmet in one hand and the reigns in the other as her heart hollowed.

-Flashback-

The raven haired woman paced back and forth in a now vacant room that was just full of her generals and her best samurai. Her hand was at her mouth as her pace remained constant. She could not believe the gravity of this situation. It had taken her nearly ten years to finalize her union and take over of the Fujino Clan. Now Natsuki was faced with a revolutionary clan that wanted to unite all of Japan by killing off all the warlords. Natsuki did not consider herself a warlord but unfortunately she was referred to as one. She had to take up arms against the coming threat. Her clan's people loved her and they were truly loyal which would only mean her entire clan would be slaughter. The bothered clan leader stopped dead and put her hands on her face to cover her distress as she slowly fought back her tears.

Shizuru pushed passed the servant guarding the doorway and entered the room jarring Natsuki from the shelter of her hands. Shizuru reddish brown eyes met the teary eyed ones of her love. Shizuru quickly walked over to Natsuki and pulled the raven haired woman into her arms and was met with no resistance.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered as she felt Natsuki tears freely fall on her shoulder.

"I must go into battle Shizuru. Or this Tokugawa clan will kill everyone. I must defend them. And I must ask you not to take up arms." Natsuki said in a heavy sob only to be pushed away.

"You fool! I could serve you so well out there. I would not even let impure air touch you out there! Natsuki…let me stand by your side. Please…I could…" Natsuki tear drenched eyes grew harsh as she cut off Shizuru in an instant.

"Enough! You are never to draw a sword again. If you ever do draw a blade may it be for an honorable death! But never shall I permit you to spill blood as long as you are mine." Natsuki growled. "Leave my sight." Natsuki turned her head away from Shizuru and waited for her spurned lover to leave.

Shizuru stood shrouded in the cold aura of Natsuki and Shizuru's eyes were downcast as she silently left saying no more. It was the first time she has ever brought up fighting by Natsuki's side. Since she had become Natsuki other half she had never once gone against the wish of her lover, butt he seriousness of this battle scared her to no end. The door shut and Natsuki collapsed to the ground in a full fit of tears.

"Shizuru….oh Shizuru…I will not…no…I will come home to you. I will…Shizuru." Were the sobbed words from Natsuki's mouth.

-End Flashback-

The thought lingered in Natsuki's mind. _Yes, my love I will come home to you even in this hell you shall have me home. _The thought persisted onto the battlefield but it did not hinder the beautiful warrior's might. The clans had clashed at the zenith of the sun and mixed together like the black sands of Fiji. The sounds of the roaring of men dying could be heard all around. The Kuga Clan valiantly fought taking more of the enemy vlan down then expected.

The driving force of the Kuga clan's morale was the given to them by their lord battling alongside with them. Duran viciously galloped over the foot soldier blocking his way as Natsuki graceful sliced down her enemy's warriors. The green eyed woman's armor was pierced with several arrows. Whether they were buried in her flesh or just the armor was enough to intimidate the enemy clan's lesser warriors. Natsuki yelled every once and while to reassure her people she still lived and they would all, several hundred of her warriors, would yell and roar back.

This weakened the morale of the enemy clan even more to the point were some soldiers were seen fleeing from the battle field. Natsuki laughed watching as she cut down one more opponent. Right as the man fell an enemy samurai lunged forward with a seven foot long blade piercing Duran's heart. The horse toppled over and Natsuki rolled off before her leg was crushed only to be met with the same blade ripping into her right arm holding the sword. The cocky samurai believed he was victorious by wounding Natsuki's sword arm, but he was sorely mistaken as Natsuki reached for her sheathed blade Kiyohime.

"And now you poor fool…you shall have to fight with me and my love." Were the last words ever heard by the man standing before Kuga Natsuki. However it was not long until the warring clan fled from the battle field leaving the remaining warriors of the Kuga Clan standing. Out of several hundred warriors only stood about one hundred which would soon drop to only ninety nine warriors as the leader of the Kuga Clan fell to her knees while walking to a fellow warrior.

"I shall come back to you. Forever am I yours, my love…Shizuru." The last word's to ever be said by Kuga Natsuki.

* * *

This really symbolizes the beauty of their relationship...that is if you read the OTHER story FIRST. lol anyhow. I was requested to write this and It be written 


End file.
